Eyes of evil
by aparralmarquez
Summary: Post-movie. Elsa se siente muy mal después de la muerte de su hermana, hasta que un dia una visita inesperada en su estudio hace que se replantee la muerte de su hermana. Pesimo reumen lo se pero es lo que se me ha ocurrido:)


EYES OF EVIL

Después de que aquel invierno eterno asolara a Arendelle y de que la princesa Anna se congelara de por vida, la reina Elsa no hacia otra cosa que llorar por haber acabado con su último ser querido, además no podía concentrarse en sus tareas reales, la servidumbre estaba preocupada por su reciente monarca ya que no comía mucho desde hace meses, ahora ella se pasaba los días en soledad tras las grandes puertas de su estudio.

La monarca estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que un toqueteo en la ventana detrás de ella la sobresaltó, lentamente dio media vuelta y entre la espesa niebla de aquella mañana de invierno le pareció ver una silueta humana, lo cual era extraño ya que su estudio estaba a bastantes metros del suelo, aun asi caminó lenta pero constantemente hacia aquel gran cristal, enfocó su vista y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Alli tras aquel gran ventanal se encontraba la mismísima Anna…pero no parecía la misma ya que sus rosados pómulos habian sido sustituidos por una piel blanquecina, aquellos orbes azul-aqua llenos de ternura ahora eran rojos como la sangre y en su boca además de una sonrisa siniestra se podían apreciar dos colmillos y su vestimenta estaba totalmente destrozada, Elsa se quiso acercar pero al dar un paso más aquella figura que parecía haber sido Anna huyo rápidamente entre la espesa niebla, entonces fue cuando la reina reaccionó y dijo…

 _-GUARDIAS!_

 _-Si mi reina_

 _-Quiero que manden a una patrulla a buscar a Anna_

 _-Pero_...

 _-No hagan preguntas solo hágalo de una vez_

 _-Si su majestad_

 _-Anna-suspira-si de verdad eras tu...pienso_ encontarte...

 _EN LA NOCHE_

Tras largas horas de búsqueda los guardias se disponían a marcharse hacia el castillo pero un ruido proveniente del bosque los alertó y al adentrarse en la profunda y espesa oscuridad el silencio reinó, nada se oia, excepto el ruido de las ramas que crujían a causa del viento, hasta que unos ojos color rojo los hizo retroceder pero nada pudieron hacer ya era demasiado tarde para huir.

 _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

La reina yacía tranquila en su cama, hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

 _-Adelante_ -dijo adormilada.

 _-Mi reina me temo que tengo malas noticias._

 _-Infórmame._

 _-Los guardias han aparecido muertos en medio del bosque, al parecer fueron atacados por una bestia salvaje._

 _-No…maldición! Preparen un caballo y una patrulla me adentraré en ese bosque, HAGALO!_

 _-Si su majestad._

Cuando Elsa terminó de prepararse con su clásico vestido y trenza a un costado, todo estaba ya preparado para partir al bosque.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y todavía seguían con la búsqueda, pero la reina no iba a desistir de su objetivo tan fácilmente.

 _-Mi reina, deberíamos partir hacia palacio esta oscureciendo._

 _-Ni lo piense capitán, no pienso rendirme ahor…_

Un ruido proveniente de entre la maleza los hizo voltear, otra vez esos ojos rojos capturaron su atención, sobretodo a la reina que ya reconocía esos ojos desde la lejanía. Una vez más algo se movió y de entre la oscuridad salió la difunta princesa de Arendelle que sonreía divertida ante la escena.

- _Vaya vaya vaya, pero si es mi hermanita acompañada de su patética guardia real, sabéis?, creo que me encontré a una parecida ayer por la noche y creo que no sobrevivió con tantos depredadores sueltos por ahí._..-dijo con falsa tristeza-

 _-Fuiste tu…Anna pero, ¿por qué?_

 _-Tenía hambre_

 _-¿Hambre? Y si tanta hambre tenías…por que no vinsite al castillo._

 _-Veras querida hermana, cuando congelaste mi corazón, yo pensaba que iba a morir y que nunca más te volvería a ver, pero la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla aunque había un problema no podía regresar como una humana sino como otra cosa...una criatura de la noche que se alimenta de sangre asique volví a…como decirlo mmm ah si renacer lo hice por ti para volver a verte y que no te sintieras sola y carcomida por la culpa._

 _-Me estas diciendo que eres un…¿vampiro?_

 _-Asi es y por cierto es la hora de mi cena._

Dicho esto se abalanzó a uno de los guardias y de un momento a otro aquello era una masacre. La reina estaba aterrorizada por lo que era su hermana, cuando esta terminó con su labor se reincorporo y miró hacia su hermana con una sonrisa oscura.

 _-¿Sabes? siempre he querio probar tu sangre se ve tan apetitosa huele tan deliciosa._

En ese momento la platinada se dispuso a correr lo más rápido que podía bosque adentro. Y la pelirroja ensanchó su sonrisa.

- _Me encanta ver a mis presas huir-dijo para si misma-TRANQUILA ELSA TENEMOS TODA LA PUTA NOCHE ASIQUE CORRE MIENTRAS PUEDAS!_

Mientras tanto Elsa seguía corriendo como podía entre árboles y ramas que ralentizaban su paso, a lo lejos oia las hojas moverse por lo que Anna se encontraba detrás suyo no sabía si cerca o lejos solo sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo, pero entonces tropezó y cayó a los pies de un árbol, en ese momento escuchó la tenue risa de Anna y de un momento a otro estaba enfrente de ella.

 _-Anna por favor no…_

 _-Shhh tranquila no te dolerá._

En ese momento Anna se abalanzó sobre Elsa y empezó a lamer su cuello con lujuria Elsa se resistía pero Anna era más fuerte y la aprisionó contra el árbol seguidamente rompió su vestido dejando a la platinada solo con su ropa interior al descubierto.

 _-Mmmm sencillamente_ preciosa-dijo relamiendose los labios-

 _-A-Anna por_ dios-dijo sonrojada y a la vez aterrorizada-

Anna empezó a besar los labios de su hermana con voracidad, Elsa se seguía resistiendo, no podía creer que su pequeña hermanita le estubiera haciendo tal cosa. Anna por su parte fue retirando el brasier de la platinada con un poco de dificultad, ya que esta no paraba de retorcerse intentando liberarse, ese acto es el que hizo que Anna perdiera su paciencia asique la abofeteó lo que hizo que Elsa parara por el momento y la mirara con lágrimas en su rostro.

- _Querida hermanita si no paras de moverte te hare parar yo y no te va a gustar tan solo manten ese cuerpecito que tienes en su sitio y todo saldrá bien, ah y otra cosa te pondre un pañuelo para no atraer a más bestias._

En ese momento Anna sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo ató a la boca de Elsa, nada más hacerlo volvio a su cometido de quitar el brasier de la reina que se sonrojó fuertemente por quedar casi expuesta frente a su hermana, esta se arrodillo quedando frente a los pechos desnudos de su hermana y tras observarlos detenidamente se lanzó a por el izquierdo.

- _Mmmmhhhgg!_

 _-Te gusta?_

Elsa estaba enloqueciendo todo su interior se estaba removiendo por las nuevas sensaciones, aunque no podía dejar de llorar por aquel acto que se estaba cometiendo, del que solo eran testigos la luna y aquellos árboles.

Anna no se pudo resistir y fue bajando poco a poco por el vientre de Elsa, que sintió cosquillas por aquella lengua juguetona que se dirigía hacia un lugar muy frágil para la platinada, cuando la pelirroja llegó a quel lugar tan deseado y pasó su lengua por la fina tela haciendo que su hermana se retorciera.

- _MMMMHHHGGGG!_

 _-Sabes? ya se que antes dije que no quería atraer a más bestias pero voy a hacer una excepción._ Y de forma rápida le quitó el pañuelo que impedía el habla de la chica quitándole un peso de encima.

 _-Ah-ahhh!_

 _-Asi esta mejor._

Anna retiró aquella prenda que le estorbaba en su cometido y antes de adrentrarse en aquel tesoro que le aguardaba, ató como pudo a su acompañante a aquel gran árbol, cuando terminó se abalanzó a su cometido introduciéndose por completo en aquella parte del cuerpo de la paltinada haciéndola gemir y retorcerse.

- _AHHH DIOS A-ANNA!_

 _-Me encantan tus gemidos Elsa._

Anna introdujo lentamente un par de dedos en el interior de Elsa haciéndola arquear su espalda y gritando fuertemente, en ese momento Anna subió a su boca y la besó acallando sus gemidos, Elsa se retorcía buscando la liberación de su ser, Anna dejó de besarla para dirigirse a su cuello sacar sus grandes colmillos y finalmente sin dejar de complacer a Elsa mordió su blanco cuello de porcelana haciendo que la chica maniatada se viniera en un gran orgasmo y dos gotas de ese líquido del mismo color que sus ojos bajaran lentamente por el cuello y torso de Elsa quien se desmalló minutos después haciendo que Anna sonriera enternecida por primera vez desde que era un vampiro, cargó a Elsa y la llevó rumbo al castillo, una vez allí la tumbó en la cama y la arropó ella se recostó a su lado sabiendo que cuando llegara el día los rayos del sol la destruirían pero no le importaba tan solo quería estar unos momentos a su lado rememorando los recuerdos de cuando eran niñas.

El ruido de los pájaros y los rayos del sol la despertaron haciendola gruñir por lo bajo pero había algo extraño en esto ella no debería estar viva debería haber muerto cuando el amanecer se hizo presente pero algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba su amada dormida plácidamente por lo que se le vino una idea a la cabeza por muy absurda que fuera.

 _-Podría ser…?_

Asi es amor verdadero tal y como dijo el pequeño muñeco de nieve, se acercó a la ventana y tenía razón, no lo podía creer era asombroso por fin podría estar con su amada de por vida, aquel era el principio de un nuevo comienzo.

 **Bueno aquí tenéis mi primer relato porfavor no seais muy duros conmigo.**

 **Espero reviews y sobretodo muchas gracias.**


End file.
